Overleg gebruiker:Nieuwe Start
Bne jij Manfed Tingen? jun 27, 2010 16:00 (UTC) :Ja dat ben ik. Maar nu ben ik gewoon Nieuwe Start, en ben ik bezig deze site nieuw leven in te blazen door actief bij te gaan dragen. Als jij dat ook doet heeft het misschien effect! Doe je mee? ;) Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 16:05 (UTC) :ja jun 27, 2010 16:06 (UTC) Dan heb ik er wel vertrouwen in dat het goed komt! :) Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 16:10 (UTC) :misschien wil je meeschrijven aan de geschiedenis an Horigheim jun 27, 2010 16:11 (UTC) Maak je dan alvast even een pagina aan: Geschiedenis van Horigheim, net zoals Politiek van Horigheim? Dan schrijf je daarin de VOLLEDIGE geschiedenis, en in het artikel zelf de kortere versie. Dat lijkt me verstandiger, heb je weer een extra artikel. :D Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 16:13 (UTC) :Kan jij een beknopte versie opschrijven op het artikel horigheim? jun 27, 2010 16:18 (UTC) Ja dat kan ik. Ik ben net bezig met Pieter Pieterszoon II en de Liga van Horigheim. :) Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 16:21 (UTC) Overigens moet je bij het schrijven van artikelen wel goed de geschiedenis lezen :). je mag er ook dingen zelf bij bedenken jun 27, 2010 18:42 (UTC) :Ik zal erom denken, stadsheer! :P Nieuwe Start jun 27, 2010 18:45 (UTC) Zou je trouwens ook op de FL IRC kunen komen? jun 28, 2010 16:40 (UTC) :Link staat op de hoofdpagina jun 28, 2010 16:41 (UTC) Ook goede start! Bedankt voor het bericht. Jij bewerkt deze wiki ook goed , een goede start! Iscool :Nou, graag gedaan! Nieuwe Start jun 30, 2010 12:32 (UTC) Vlag van Horigheim wat vind je van de Vlag van Horigheim? Ik heb geprobeerd er een goed artikeltje van te maken jul 6, 2010 05:52 (UTC) :Ik vind 'm mooi, goed gedaan! 'k Wou dat 'íkzelf zulke vlaggen kon maken, je heb 't echt in de vingers. Nieuwe Start jul 8, 2010 12:53 (UTC) Vlag van Immeland en meer Ik heb de Vlag van Immeland ontworpen en op de site gezet , reactie bij je blog , een paar artikeltjes over Ilo gemaakt en Op verschillende overleg pagina's iets geschreven. ik heb 88 bewerkingen en de site 203 artikelen. Iscool jul 18, 2010 09:45 (UTC) :Kerel, JIJ bent goed zeg! Dr. Magnus jul 18, 2010 11:39 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:11 (UTC) "Verteller" Hoi, verteller is een sokpop van een rasistische gebruiker die jij waarschijnlijk ook wel kent: BastardRoyale. Na onderzoek, een check user is dit voor 100% bevestigd. Ik raad je aan om dit account gewoon geblokkeerd te laten. Bij het volgende keer opheffen van de blokkade zal ik een desysop aanvragen. 83.86.6.46 sep 14, 2010 13:52 (UTC) :Dat is vreemd... Het Sprookjes Project dat hij oprichtte heeft de site een vlaag van grote activiteit opgebracht, en die hield weer op na zijn blokkade toen het project stil kwam te liggen. Ik beschik niet over de tools om IP adressen te checken en ervanuit gaande dat jij dat wel doet ga ik ervan uit dat je gelijk hebt en hij de blokkade verdient. Wel jammer, dat wel, maar feiten zijn feiten. Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:06 (UTC)